A war over a hedgehog
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: One day the Goddess of Light gets curious about Sonic's relationship with Amy. Everyone says that they're dating, even Amy herself. But Sonic states that they're just friends and he also has an eye on someone other. Amy finds this out and also Palutena is curious. Also the pink hedgehog thinks that Palutena is this person. So both start a war about Sonic.
1. Palutena is curious?

"Pit? What's Sonic and Amy's relationship?", the green haired goddess suddenly asked her servant. The angel looked puzzeld at her. "Why do you want to know that all of sudden Lady Palutena?", he asked. "I tought you're not interested in these kind of things."  
"Actually yes, but Sonic is a special case."  
"Special case? Why?"  
"I want to know if I could have a chance."  
Pit just starred. What has his goddess just said? Having a chance? Wait, maybe he misunderstood. "Why do you want to have a chance Lady Palutena?", he asked her. "Actually I have to say... I have a little crush on him", she answerd. "I noticed a few days ago."  
The angel looked at her again. But this time more suprised. Actually he was suprised that she knew about the blue hedgehog but also having a crush... Suprising! More than suprising!  
"But when did you...", he wanted to ask but the Goddess of Light inturputed him:"Actually we had a few little chats, that's all if you wanted to ask."  
"Oh, I understand."  
"But you haven't answerd my question Pit. What's their relationship?"  
"Don't you know? I tought you know all."  
"Gods don't know all things Pit."  
"Oh well. But everyone actually knows it. They're dating I guess", Pit answered. "At least everyone says it. Also Amy herself." "Oh, I see", Palutena said also looked a bit disappointed. Pit looked at her. Actually he never saw her like that. Also the attitude was a bit strange. Palutena wasn't really in a playful mode today. More serious. And that wasn't normal at all! Maybe it's right that you act strange when you have a crush.  
Maybe she had hopes. Does he have destroyed them? But he said he was also unsure.  
"Umm... Why don't you ask him by yourself?", Pit suggested. "If someone knows it than him! Maybe everyone misunderstands!" Palutena didn't give an answer of it. Suddenly, from one second to the other, she looked normal. "I guess you're right about that. Why didn't I think of that?", she said. "Because you're... Confused a bit?", Pit said.  
"Confused? I'm actually not."  
"I heard that you can't think right when you have a crush."  
"Oh, really? Wait... I also knew that. Guess I'm really confused. Thanks for remebering Pit."  
And after this sentence she left. Pit looked while she went off and sighed. "Then it has to be a huge crush", he said to himself.


	2. Sonic's statement And rivality begins

The next few hours Palutena did nothing other than searching for Sonic. She searched everywhere for him. At least everywhere he could have been. But no luck.  
After hours have passed she stopped in the hallway. "What am I doing?", she asked herself. "Well, guess it's natural. But when Sonic isn't here then defently on a date with Amy." "Date? With Amy? Never!", somebody suddenly said. "But why it interests you anyway? You're not curious about this actually."  
The goddes turned around with a suprised look on her face. It was him-Sonic. "Hey Pal", he greeted her, a bit too late.  
Actually Sonic didn't call the Goddess of Light not by her full name, just with a nickname he gave her. When they introduced to each other the hedgehog came up with this idea after he heard her name. He said Palutena sounds a bit boring and is also too long. Pal is shorter and sounded better for his ears. And actually also Palutena liked this name he came up with.  
"Greetings Sonic", she greeted back. "Where were you?"  
"I was at the arcade."  
"Really? Why didn't I see you there then?"  
"Better question: Why you should enter the arcade Pal?"  
"I searched everywhere for you."  
"Really? Why? Is it because..."  
Palutena just starred while Sonic made a long break. "No, it can't be", he said then. "A goddess would never have a crush on me." Palutena sighed in her toughts. "Actually you **WANTED** to guess right", she tought. "I don't know if I should be glad or not."  
But she didn't show her actual reaction. She just stayed calm and smiled. "Why that?", she asked him. "It could still be." "Meh. I don't think so", Sonic answerd. "There would be no chance. Even if I'll wish it wouldn't happen. Too much range difference."  
"That's not a reason."  
"Well yes, but... I stay at my mind! never going to happen!"  
"If you say so."  
Actually the goddess was a bit suprised. The first time they talk about this sort of thing. But also she was a bit disappointed that the blue hedgehog tought this way. Because this isn't true at all. There is a goddess who likes him a lot-Palutena herself. But she doesn't have to tell now.  
"Anyway... What is with me and Amy?", he asked. "Huh? Oh, right. About that", she began. "I heard that you two are dating and..." But she didn't have to say more. His face told it all. She can stop right there.  
"We're not", the hedgehog answerd. "We're just friends. But Amy thinks we are and told it everyone here. Also she tries to act like that, but it remembers me more of a fangirl. But there's noting, I swear!" "Oh, I understand", Pal said. "So you're giving her false hopes? How cruel of you! I didn't except that."  
"What... No! I wanted to explain but... I also don't want to hurt her feelings."  
"That's giving someone false hopes."  
"Actually I meant explaining to her without that she gets heartbroken or driving mad."  
"Oh, that's why. I completly understand you Sonic."  
Actually Palutena wanted to say that Sonic should make the cut, but she also saw how mad the pink hedgehog can drive. Very mad. She remmebered it very well.  
Sonic was just talking to Zelda, a normal conversation. Amy thought he flirts with her because the princess of Hyrule was laughing, also the hedgehog. So she went between them and chased Sonic through the whole Smash-Mansion. Also she attacked Zelda and chased her. It didn't end very well, at least not for Sonic. He had to go to 's restroom.  
"But why are you asking Pal?" "Just curious, nothing more. I wanted your statement before I belive the others with that. How you see it."  
"I see. And I wondered myself. But since you asked there actually is someone else I started to like very much."  
The green haired goddess starred at Sonic. Suprised. "Why are you telling **ME** thius?", she asked. "We're not that close." "Really? Aren't we friends at least? Or do **YOU** want it becomes more?" He started to grin a bit. "Um... No! Why are you saying that when you think that a goddess could never have a crush on you!", she almost shouted, a bit emberassed. Actually she never was, tis was the first time. Silence.  
"Just wanted to make sure", he said and laughed a bit. "Sorry Pal. I wanted to make a bit fun." "So that means you also lied with...", Palutena wanted to ask, but then Sonic stopped laughing and got serious again.  
"Not, that was no lie. There really is someone", he said. "But I won't tell you who. Maybe you will find out by yourself." Than he truned away. "See ya!", he said and went off.  
Palutena just stood there, no saying a "Good Bye" back like she usually does.  
"So there is someone?", she tought not moving away. She tought, and tought. Tought for a few minutes.  
"I would lie if I wouldn't say I'm very curious about his love interest", the goddess said to herself. "Actually it could be me." But than she tought about her sentence.  
"Probably not. But I will find out my cursh's crush! It souldn't be so hard!", she said a bit to loud, almost screamed. You could hear her down the hallway, but she didn't register-  
"What did you say?", somebody suddenly asked suprised. "I said I'm going to find out who Sonic's real love interest is", she answerd without noticing.  
"Don't make you false hopes by yourself. He's my boyfriend."  
"Well Amy, but he stated that...", then she stopped and got shocked. She turned around very slowly. Than she noticed... It really WAS Amy.  
"What did he stated?", the pink hedgehog asked. She could get mad every minute. "Umm... Well... About that...", the goddess just brought out that. More she couldn't say.  
"Is he trying to cheat on me?", Amy yelled a bit. Her voice didn't sound friendly at all. "Maybe... You're involved?" "I don't know what are you saying", Pal said a bit nervous.  
"Oh, don't lie to me. He said that he wants to cheat on me with you!"  
"N... No! He... He just told me that... That..."  
"What?", Amy asked furious and raised an eyebrow. From minute to minute she got more mad, Palutena could tell. But... Wait... How about teasing the female hedgehog a bit? That should do.  
"Please calm down Amy. That's not good for you health", she began a bit playfully. "I can understand why he gets annoyed of you and found someone else. If you keep acting like this he leaves you. Or he already did." "W... WHat?", the hedgehog said shocked, very shocked. "No... No way!"  
"I should know the best you know."  
"Why? You're just saying that out of nowhere!"  
"Nope. I really know. Or lets say I heard that", the goddess continued in a little, provocative ton first, but then gasped after that. What she's doing? She's talking to Amy like a rival! Actually just now she noticed that she overdid this tease a little bit. No, the pink hedgehog will misunderstand!  
"I don't know why I'm feeling glad about that!", she tought. "Maybe yes, we would be... No, we're rivals, even when she doesn't noticed the crush yet, but... It feels like I'm challenging her!"  
"War excepted", Amy suddenly spoke out. The goddess looked puzzeled at the hedgehog. What did she just say? She took it serious?  
"Seems like you want to take Sonic away from me, but that won't happen! Never!" While this Rose pointed to her. "I hear your rivality out! Even when you're a goddes, I am more challanging when it goes about Sonic!" "What... Amy, wat! I didn't mean actually starting a...", she wanted to explain, but got inturrupted by:"But you were thinking it! And also I will look for a few hints about his 'crush' and win him back! You'll see!"  
"But if you want a war I also have to accept and..."  
"Why? No need. **YOU** challanged **ME**. So you have to accept it, if you want or not. Until next time freaky goddess. I'll think about an attack to break your defense." And then she walked away without saying anything back. Palutena stood there again. She said nothing until Amy way away, out of her sight.  
"What have I done?", she wispered to herself. "But I will have no choice. I have to fight with her about my crush. I also have to say that this is a bit emebrassing. This missunderstanding."


	3. First attack

The last past 6 days Amy didn't show up so everything went on normal for Palutena. She did her Smashes and her teasings. Oh, and also searchign for Sonic's crush in secret. She followed him everywhere and tried not to get caught. And always had luck with that. But no luck with hints. Even when he tlaked to the female Smashers he talked normal. He didn't turn red or became nervous. Maybe he is good at hiding is he feelings or he's gay... Wait, Sonic and gay? No way! ... The possibility would just be 1%.  
Nut lets get back to Amy. Why didn't she show up? Did she just jok? ... Probably not. The goddess knew how serious Amy is when it goes about the blue hedgehog. She is up to something.  
"I should be prepared", Pal suddenly said. "What?", Pit asked puzzled. They ate breakfast in the cafetria and sat on a table together. Not many were up at this time. It was 6:00 am. Many got uo at 8.== am.  
"Why that? What happened? The Forces of Nature want to attack?", he asked. The green haired goddess shook her head. "Don't think the most dangerous thing happens... Besides from someone else", she answerd.  
"Oh, okay. Wait, someone else? I don't understand."  
"It's nothing Pit, really."  
"But you're acting strange since yesterday. And I don't mean because you have a crush! Since you heard from Sonic he isn't dating Amy. Aren't you glad that you still have a chance?", the angel asked. "did something happen after this?" "Nothing strange", the goddess answerd. "Amy just showed up and heard the conversation. I teased her a bit that he just sees her as a friend and than she challanged me to a war. Nothing more."  
"Wow, that's crazy of her. Did you accept?"  
"I was the one who challanged her. Wait, why am I telling you this? I wanted to tell nobody."  
"It's better to tell somebody about that." Then it was quiet for a few seconds. "Since you habve a fight with her, you should go to Sonic and win him as fst as you can", the angel suggested. "You wanto be with him, am I right?" Pal nodded. "So go and attack! It's the best!", he shouted out loud. She looked at her servant. First, this time he lectured her. But she's okay with that. Pit just wanted to help. Second, he's right. Why did she just sit on her lazy ass the past 6 days? She has a rival fight with the pink hedgehog. Even if she doesn't want that, rival is rival. Nothign changes that! Wait... Why is she realizing this now?  
But that doesn't matter. She had to think of a plan. "I could let my female charm play", she tought while she walked around the hallway. She and Pit had finished their breakfast already. "Or hang around with him and show her that he has more fun with me. Or... No, I should come with that later, when other plans have succses. But also I have to find out who he likes. So two things at the same time. That can become hard." But then she heard voices. They came from the living room. Palutena ran to the door and listened to them.  
"Can you just leave?", somebody shouted angrily. "I want to be alone now!" "Than what are you writing at? You can tell me. Is it a love letter?", the person asked, but as calm as she could. Anyway you could hear how jealous she was.  
"N... No. But what has that to do with you?"  
"If it's not than show me please!"  
"No, I won't Amy!"  
Palutena listened and listened to Amy's and Sonic's conversation. A wonder that Amy came actually. So now she wants to attack. But what are they talking about? A letter? Maybe it is a love letter. "If I get this in my fingers than I could find out who it is. And stop this fight! That plan is great!", she tought but decieded to listen first.  
"Let me guess. This letter goes to Grosstena", Amy asked curious. Grosstena? This hedgehog has nerves!  
"Who's th... Oh, I know who. No, it isn't. But why are you calling her that?", the male hedgehog asked.  
"Haven't you heard Sonic? She is gross and pervert. Everyone knows that."  
"In which way?"  
"She always farts whenever she wants. An that very loud. They are the most stinky you've ever smelled. Also she burps a lot. And that in public! I also heard she's a bitch. She does 'this and that' with everyone if you just ask."  
"Umm... What? That's not true! You're lying!"  
"It is true. I saw the most myself. She's the worst person on earth."  
The green haired goddess started to grummel. Her face became furious. Telling these lies! That's not a fair fight!  
She opened the door, more shut it open. "Liar! How dre you anyway!", she shouted angrily. If you want to fight then do it fair and square!" "Oh, so the stalking goddess came already", the female hedgehog wisperd and grinned. "How do you want to deny it? Admit it, I won."  
"I think when it goes about Sonic you use everything. But even that doesn't matter. At least I've got somethign what you will never have besides from fairness!"  
"Gassy farts?"  
"No... I never fart! At least not in public", she said and became a bit quiet. "Yeah, right", Rose said. "But talk. What do you have?"  
"Female charm. And this two, big things", she stated and pointed to them. "I'll show you what you can do with them." She went in and went to Sonic. "Pal, what's going on?", he asked her. She looked down to him. "Forgive me please", she wispered and sighed. She had to do it.  
"What... Um, hey!", the male hedgehog shouted. She came down to him. His face saw them. He turned a bit red. No! She won't!  
Oh yes Sonic, she will.  
And before he could ask what is going on he found himself in a boobhug with Pal. He couldn't say something out. Or better, you couldn't understand him.  
"So, how are they? Do they have the exact size for you?", she asked a bit playful. Amy watched form behinde. What... What is going on!? She froze and couldn't say anything out. "How... Shamless of her", she shuttered embrassed.  
After a little while Palutena stopped. She let Sonic fall on the ground. He had a bright blush on his face. "I don't know if I can call that amazing or not", he wispered.  
She stood up and turned to the other female. "See? I bet you could never do it", she said with a big smirk. The hedgehog grummled. "That's not fair!", she shouted angrily. "Why? It is. I didn't tell some lies about you like you did. It is more fair than your action", she explained. Amy couldn't belive it. Instead that she broke her defense it turned the other way. She ran to the door. "I'll remember this!", she shouted. "It's not over!" and ran off.  
Palutena sighed. "That was for the lies about me", she said but then turned around and looked down toi the blue hedgehog. He didn't move.  
"Umm... Sonic?", she asked worried. "Are you allright?" "I am not", he answerd a bit shocked.  
"I... I'm sorry for this. I just wanted to teach Amy a lesson." "And this one is not messing with a goddess", she tought. "Time for the next step for me."  
She looked around the floor and noticed a letter. The letter! She almost forgot!  
She ran to the paper and turned it around. "It has to be love letter! Or a hint for his love interest!", she tought and read the first lines:

_"Hey Tails,_  
_how is it going bud? Me? I'm fine. The Newcomers already arrived and everyone is nice... Except a creatin newcomer-clone, but if you know him at least a bit you can be good terms with him. You first have to understand this guy before you can talk to him easily. Anyway it's cool to have them around. Espacilly my two buds Mega Man and Pac-Man. Now our quartett is complete! Mario, Mega Man, Pac-Man and me! And I tought that would never happen! But don't worry. You will always be my closest bud.  
Also Amy followed me to Smash. How can I explain to her? Oh, I haven't told you yet, have I? There is a female Newcomer I'm interested in. Her name is..."_

And there it finished. "No name! Oh no!", Pal tought. "It isn't finished yet! But at least I've got a hint. One of the female newcomers. Including me!" "Hey! Don't read that!", somebody shouted. It was SOnic's voice, you can regonize that easily. "I also don't read your stuff Pal!" "What? Oh, sorry", she said. "I... Actually just wanted to return it to you." She turned to Sonic and gave it in his hands. "I'll have to go. Good bye!", she said and ran off.  
"Hey, wait a...", Sonic shouted, but she couldn't hear anymore. Than he looked at his letter. "I should finish writing and send it to Tails today."


	4. Cookie Trouble

**Autors's Note:** Already 3 favs, 6 follows and 5 reviews on this FF? I didn't except that happening. Thank you very much guys! It really means a lot to me.

* * *

The goddess stood in the kitchen and tought. "What shall I bake?", she asked herself while reading in a cooking book. "The first plan was successful. Now what are good sweets I can even bake?" She read and read. But it all seemed too difficult for her.  
Suddenly somebody entered the kitchen. It was a swordman. A blue haired swordman. His eyes turned to the goddess. He looked suprised at her. "Hey Miss Pervy Goddy. What are you doing?", he asked. "Trying to bake some sweets Ike", she answerd. Pal knew the swordman. Everyone did. He and his best friend Pikachu were known as the troublemakers. They played pranks to almost everyone. At least she never was a victim for the pranks. Well, not yet.  
"Wait... You can bake?", Ike asked suprised. "Well... Not really. I always fail. But there has to be something I can even bake."  
"If you know you're bad at it, why do you do it then?"  
"No special reason", she answerd. "Am I not allowed to?" "I never said that", he said.  
"But since you're here. Do you know what I could bake?"  
"Why? You can buy sweets at a shop if you want to eat some so badly."  
"They're not for myself! They're for someone other! And also that's not from the heart! I need to do it myself!"  
Ike starred a bit shocked. He never saw Palutena with that attitude. And also she asked him for advice. Something new. "How about cookies?", he suggested. "Cookies?", the goddes repeated questioning. The swordman nodded.  
"Everyone likes them and also can bake them. It shoudln't cause any trouble."  
"Really? Thanks Ike. I'll try it!"  
"No problem", he said. "I'll have to go now. Good luck." Then he went off.  
Pal found a reciepe for cookies in a book. She looked if she had all what she needed and then started baking. That means frowiung almost everything in the bowl. "So now what I have to do?", she asked herself and read. "Ah, there! 'Mix it as long as it becomes fluffy' or something like that." So she went on to the mixing like the book said. She had to concentrate. "Hey, I want to try!", somebody yelled. "These cookies are for me, aren't they?" Pal gasped and was shocked. No! Did Sonic enter the kitchen? Aww man. And she wanted to bake a suprise for him.  
"Umm... Well...", she muttered. "They are for the great Pikachu!", the person yelled. She sighed. "No",she said. "They're not for you Fatty."  
"Hey! I'm not fat!"  
"Yes you are. Nobody eats as much as you."  
"And what about Pac-Man?"  
"Also yellow. But still doesn't beat you."  
"But Kirby!"  
"Nope. Still less. You are the eating machine here."  
Pikachu grummled. "Fine", he said and looked disappointed at first, but then smiled. "Can I still try your dough?", he asked with a cute look in his face which someone couldn't resist. Palutena looked at the pokémon with a serious look. She looked straight in his face for a few seconds while mixing. "No", she replied to him and looked away. Yeah, nobody couldn't resist Pikachu's cute face actually... As long as you're not having a rival fight. "Okay, okay. Just calm down", he said but tried to get his little paws into the dough. Too bad Pal noticed very soon and slapped his paws. "Ouch! What was that for!?", the little mouse shouted angrily. "I just try to get some dough!" "And that's the problem. Eat something else", the goddess told him. Pipika growled at first but then did what she said. He saw some chocolate on the countertop and took it. Then he ate it. "Yummy~", he said like he was refreshed.  
"The dough finished mixing. What's next?", Palutena said and read in the cooking book. "So long it has to stand? Than I could prepare the chocolate pie..." When she looked next to her the chocolate was gone. She didn't have to ask. She looked to the yellow pokémon. His little mouth was covored with chocolat. Also his paws. She starred at him with no expression at first. He noticed.  
"What? You said 'eat something else', not mentioned nothing from the countertop", he said.  
Pikachu was thrown out on the hallway and the door behinde him was slammed close. "There is no reason to kick me out", he said. "I just ate the last chocolate we had. No big deal." "Whaaaat!?", he heard the green haired goddess screaming like she heard him.  
"What? It's not a real problem."

After she calmed down she continued baking cookies and finished. But Pal had to leave the chocolate away. "I think they will even taste good without it", she said a bit proud and looked to her cookies. And actually... They didn't look that worse. They looked normal. Nothing strange about them. They looked nice cut out with a cookie cutter in heart-form. "Now I have to pack them nice like a christmas present and give it to him", she said a bit proud and smiled. "They will defently thaste good! At least better then Amy's... When she baked some. But I don't belive it." And as fast as she could have done it they were packed in a little package which looked very nice even when it was simple- A little, blue bad with a red ribbon. Created by Palutena /She went outside the kitchen, smiling with the bag full of cookies in her hands. The hedgehog should be in his room at this time. It was afternoon so... He had to be there.  
She went up to his room and knocked at his doo. "Yeah? Who's there?", somebody asked. It was clearly Sonic's voice. Who else. "It's me, Palutena. Am I allowed to enter or are you busy?", she answerd.  
"Oh. Wait a sec Pal."  
She heard noises out of his room. Like he was packing something away. No, very much things. It sounded like he does a mess in his room. Then, after a while, the door opened. "Coem in", the male hedgehog offered her. Palutena nodded and walked in. She didn't tough something special about the room when she looked at it. Nothing changed since she was there the last time. Well, but what was she excepting? A standart room, just in blue.  
"How can I help you today?", he asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to give you something", she answerd and showed him the little bag. "What's that?", he asked a bit suprised. "Nothing special. In this are cookies", she answerd smiling and a bit happily.  
"Is something special I missed today?"  
She shook her head. "No. Can't I just bake something for my... friend?". she said and tried to keep the smile. Crap! She almost said "My crush". She wants to impress him, but had to act normal at the same time so that he noticed nothing.  
"Is that so? Than thanks", the blue hedgehog said and took it. "I'll remember this. I defently thank you back with something." "No, you don't need to", she said. "It's already a 'Thank you' when you take them." Then she went to the door. "Please tell me how they have tasted. Bye!"  
Pal went out of Sonic's room and close the door. THen he sighed. "It's like she knew what Amy did", he said while looking to his desk. There stood another little bah just in pink. It was opened and there were also cookies in it.  
"I don't understand really", he said to himself and opened the bag. Also heart shaped cookies. "Okay, now it's scary. Do you give THIS kind of cookies to a friend?", he asked himself while he took one out. "I don't think so. But she's a goddess. There could be other traditions with that in her circles. I hope they also taste really good like Amy's. Maybe better." He took a bite. Nothing happened right now. His face was normal. He swalloed it down.

"Out of my way!", somebody screamed down the hallway. Pit came out of the man toilet, frighented and jumped to the side. Somebody ran past him. As fast as he could. He regonized the person. It was Sonic. "What is wrong with him?", he asked. "He didn't look very well. He was all green in his face." "Hey! Don't miss the toilet while you pucke!", somebody yelled angrily. "I won't clean this mess." "Sorry Dark Pit, but...", he wanted to say but then pucked again. Believe it or not, the hedgehog and the black angel were actually very good terms with each other. Sonic was the only one who got along with him well... If you count Pit or Palutena out. THey actually try, but fail.  
"Eww... It's gross to watch you", Dark Pit said. "Then don't look!", Sonic shgouted. "Is it that harsh?"  
"Yeah, yeah. What did you eat to get sick like this anyway?"  
"Some cookies."  
"From who?"  
"From P...", but the pucking was heard again.  
"Pitstain?", Black Pit asked. "No, Pal", the hedgehog answerd and then oucked again.  
"Oh, I got it now. So where is my camera to make photos of you and upload them. Title:'Stupid green haired goddess made hedgehog pucke'. How do you like it?"  
"Hey! That's no time for jokes!"  
"That was no joke."  
"Just stop with that, please."  
"Okay, okay. But just because I feel a little bit sorry for you. Which actually isn't the case actually." And then Sonic non stop pucked.  
Pit gasped when he heard that. He also ate some sweets of her one day and knows how worse are they. Even a cookie is enough to make you pucke. Because of the potions Palutena included for a better flavour(which aren't included in the reciepe) and they are so sweet... They taste awful!  
"I should tell Lady Palutena never to bake for her crush again."


	5. A better way to cheer

"Doesn't Sonic have a Smash today`?", Pla asked. Mega Man, one of Sonic's closest buds, looked confused at her. "Yes. He has one against Shulk today", he answerd. "But why do you ask me?" "Just in case", the goddes explained. "When does it start?" "Right now I think. But why do you...", Rock wanted to ask but got interupted by:"Thanky you Mega Man. I'll have to go then." and ran away, as fast as she could.  
"Palutena, wait!", the blue robot-boy shouted to her but was ignored. He sighed. "Something isn't right with her. Maybe she fell for Sonic... Probably not. He already has Amy, I think she knows that."

Palutena came to the watchers room. There you could see the Smashes without unterrupting them... More or less. The fighting Smashers could see them, but actually not hearing.  
Directly the goddess looked to the window. There were Sonic and Shulk... Still selecting a stage? But the stages are all in 'Final-Destination' form so where is the problem? Are they arguing whose 'Homestage' they take?  
"That can take hours", Pal sighed and watched them for a few seconds. "I wanted to cheer for Sonic to let him forget my failure. THis time I won't lose against Amy!" "Ha! Like you would now", somebody told her. "Boys don't want girls who are bad in cooking. So you lost." Pal turned around and saw her, the pink hedgehog.  
"Greetings Amy", she greeted her smiling, but her aura was a bit annoyed and filled with anger... What? Lucario was around for a few seconds and said that.  
"But if that's the case he would love you, but still thinks you're a crazy fangirl."  
"Who's crazy? You're Grosstena."  
"Why should I? I do what I can to win his heart. You tell lies about me you cheater. And boys hate these kind of girls."  
Amy was quiet and looked a bit emberassed. "A... Anyway. I'm here to cheer for him and proove I'm the better girlfriend. And then he won't be yours anymore!", she yelled. "He sin't mine! ... Not yet. Why are you saying that?", Palutena asked suprised.  
"Don't lie. You read the letter, didn't you?"  
"Which one?"  
"The love letter to you!"  
"Oh that one... When you were away I found out that this letter was sent to his best friend Tails."  
"Or this one... You know what I mean!", Rose explained. "Don't play stupid!" "I don't...", the green haired wanted to say, but then both heard:"Ready? Go!", from the announcer. Both turned their heads to the window. Sonic and Shulk were fighting on 'Luigi's Mansion' (in Final-Destination form). They started already.  
"I'll keep that for later. Now I have to support my Sonic!", Amy said and went to the windor. Suddenly she had a supporting flag out of nowhere and chereed:"Way to go Sonic! Beat him up!" and swung the flag. On it stood:"Go Sonikku!" with a red heart at the end.  
"That is an imperessing chereeing?", Pal asked herself, sounded really unimperessed. "And also not very simple. I'll show her how to do it." and went next to the female hedgehog. Her rival seemed to ignore her but that was okay.  
"Try your best Sonic!", she yelled and smiled. Sonic didn't notice at first but turned around one time. He smiled a bit and did a thump up. He wanted to say:"Thanks! I'll do what I can!" Then he concentrated again.  
But he just did that to one of them. And that was obviously Palutena. She waved to him, smiling more than before.  
Grolling was heard. It was Amy. She became louder from time to time. Now you were able to hear her through the window, but was ignored the whole time. The female god chereed normal and in a normal tone. She didn't stop smiling and tought:"He thumped up to me. Sonic noticed me. I don't know but I'm happy about that."  
It went like this the whole fight. The blue blur just looked to Palutena sometimes and looked a bit happy. Maybe he noticed she chereed for him. He was even more motivated then before and did more well. He didn't let Shulk beat one stock out of him. He kicked the Monado-user 2 stocks out in 2 minutes. He was the clear winner.  
The hedgehog did his winnerpose where he ran around, stopped soon, thumped up and said:"That was almost too easy!" and grinned.

After a while Shulk and Sonic came out of the stage to the watcher's room. "You were more than amazing Sonic. You deserved to win", Shulk congratulated him. "Guess I have to train more." "no, you were also very good Shulk", the hedgehog responded. "I was lucky this time."  
"No. You were great! Don't be so shy!"  
"I'm not shy. I'm honest to you."  
"If you say so. I have to go now. A meeting with Robin, the male one", the Monado-Boy said, waved and went off. Sonic waved back.  
"I really should thank Pal", he tought. "I wonder if she's still around."  
"What is your weapon!?", he heard yell a female voice. "He ignored me and just looked to you!" "I don't know. Maybe he really like me more than you", another female voice said.  
"That's unfair!"  
"It's not. I just had luck with that."  
"Liar! Big liar! You gave him a love potion!"  
"No, I didn't. And that doesn't mean he loves me just because he looked to me."  
He din't have to look around, he already know who the two were- Palutena and Amy. Why are they arguing about him? No, better asked: Why does Pal agree with this? She isn't that type. He tought that at least. She is not like a crazy fangirl of his. Well, she isn't also acting like that right now, but... It made him curious. It could be that she returned it. But hard to believe for the hedgehog. They were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. At least the goddess didn't find out yet. He wants to confess one day, but it could break the friendship. And with Amy it can become problematic. He tried it to explain, but not in a tone that she doesn't have a broken heart... But she didn't understand.  
Sonic told his 'girlfriend' of it a few days ago. That he doesn't have any feelings for the female hedgehog and never had. He tried it in a calm manner, but failed. When he said he fell in love with the Goddess of Light Amy became much more angry, actually furiouse, and swore not to let happen that they date one day.  
But Palutena wasn't better with this situ... Wait, she doesn't know about that. He can't be mad with her because of that.  
But there was something wrong with her. He was unsure what, but there is defently something.  
"I guess I have to ask Pit about this. He should know the best", Sonic decieded and sneaked out of the watcher's room.  
Well, the two girls wouldn't notice him anyway because they were too busy to argue with each other.


	6. The hedgehog and the truth

It was afternoon when Sonic went to Pit's room. He knew the angel was there. And he's kinda curious-What's wrong with Palutena? Her servant has to know. And if not then it was helpless.  
The blue hedgehog came to Pit's room and knocked on his door. "Yeah? Who's there?"; the angel asked. "Sonic. Are you busy right now?", he replied.  
"No, no. Come in Sonic."  
The angel didn't have to tell twice. The blue blur opened the door and entered. Then close the door behinde him. Pit's face went to him.  
"How can I help you?", he asked friendly. "Just one question to you"; the male hedgehog answerd.  
"Tell me. I'll answer it... If I know it."  
"I'm pretty sure you do. I noticed Pal acted strange the past days when Amy was around. I noticed also there is a rivality between them. But why Pal does that? And the only one who would know why is you."  
Pit tought for a second but then answerd:"Yes I do. Why are you curious?" "Well... Because... Umm...", the hedgehog shuttered. "It's... It's a bit embarassing and..."  
"Don't worry. I won't laugh at you Just tell me."  
"You promise? Also won't say it's impossible?"  
"I promise. I would burn my wings if I wouldn't."  
The blue hedgehog nodded. "I... I'm in love...", he began. "With Pal." The white angel said nothing at first. Just starred. The male hedgehog turned a bit red because it was a bit embarassing for him to tell this someone, even if it's Pit.  
Palutena's servant went to his door and opened. Than he shouted out loor on the hallway:"Lady Palutena! Son..." But the hedgehog made the angel's mouth shut. He held his right hand on his mouth.  
"And don't tell somebody!", the hedgehog wispered a bit furious. "Espacilly not Pal!" "Okay, okay. I just wanted to help", the angel apogalized and explained. "I'll answer you right now!"  
Sonic let go and calmed down. "Good. Do you know what's going on with her? I'm worried actually."  
"You shouldn't be. You should be glad. Happy."  
"Why happy? Pal acts ultra strange."  
"Think about why she does."  
"Because she's ill?"  
The white angel facelamped. "No! It's quiet simple!", he yelled a bit. "It's true. You should be lucky!" "What do you want to point out?", Sonic asked confused. "Sorry, I don't understand."  
"Come on, admit it. You know why!"  
"Because she fell for me?"  
"Yes! Lady Palutena also fell in lovw with you Sonic!", Pit confirmed. Silence in the room. Nobody of the two said anything for a short while.  
"Whaaat!?", the blue hedgehog borke the silence. He sounded a bit shocked. "You lie! A goddess would never fall for me!" "Yes she would", the army leader disagreed. "Lady Palutena is a sure proof."  
"But... That could never work!"  
"It could as long as you love each other. Don't think negative about it!"  
"Don't talk nonsense Pit."  
"I do not! Do these eyes lie?", he asked and looked very serious at the hedgehog. He gluped but then shook his head. "See? Now go and confess to her as soon as possible. Go Sonic!", he chereed. The male hedgehog sighed. "Are you sure?", he asked. The Servant of Light nodded.  
"Allright. But how I explain Amy after this?"


	7. The Confession

**Autor's Note:** Also already over 1,000 views on this FF? I never tought it goes this far with this FF. 4 favs, 7 follows, 5 reviews and now over 1,000 views!? Thank you guys very much. It makes me a lot happy. Also thanks for the good feedback from you(Yeah, very early, but better late then never). Even if I don't replie I always read them and I'm happy about the feedback.  
But enough talked, now let get started, you want to read the chapter, right?

* * *

"Why do you want me to go there Pit?", the Goddess of Light asked her servant after she read the note:  
"_Meet me at the stage 'Reset Bomb Forest' at 9:00 pm.  
Your secret admirer_"  
"Who wrote it anyway? Captian Falcon?"  
"No Lady Palutena. Someone else", the angel explained.  
"Then who?"  
"You will see if you go."  
"Pit... I have the feeling you know something."  
"Why that? I know from nothing!" The angel became a bit nervous but tried not to show.  
"You're a bad liar, I know that", Palutena mentioned. But he shook his head. "Well, then I believe you. I would be an awful person if I wouldn't do", she sighed. "Also you really want that I go, am I right?" He nodded.  
"Okay, than I'll go. Maybe it really is another 'confession' of Falcon."  
"I already told you it's not Lady Palutena!"

It was 8:58 pm., two minutes before the time of meeting. Palutena entered the watchers room. "Hello?", she wispered when she looked in. Without looking if somebody is in there she looked to the window. A stage was already selected. Reset Bomb Forest.  
"So he is already waiting", she tought. Actually the goddess was a bit nervous. Her heart beat a bit fast, but she din't know why really. She would reject the person, right? Even if it's someone other then Falcon. Who would come to her mind first? Well, Ganondorf, he showed an interest in her, but... She hasn't. He wasn't her taste at all. He looked a bit ugly, but just a bit. Actually he wasn't ultra ugly. But... His personality was awful. Taking over a kingdom, or try it... No, she would never go out with that kind of man.  
Then she also could imagine Li... I better stop telling you before I get in bigger trouble, I already got with Ganon I think.  
But she couldn't imagine someone other. Sonic? Never! She knew how he tought. A goddes could never fall for him so why he would also fall for one? It can never be. ... If she would know.  
Pal sneaked more into the room but din't look to the window anymore. She din't regonized the person, but that was allright. She would see later.  
Quietly she opened the door and entered the stage by a big, golden gate. With her staff and shield of course, if she wouldn't she wouldn't have been allowed to enter the stage.  
When she was on the stage in it's standart version she didn't see somebody around. "Where could he be?", she asked herself and looked around more closely. maybe there was someone. But no luck.  
"Does this guy come late or something?", she tought and just stood there. But then somebody shouted:"Over you!" She registered now and went a few steps back to see the platform above her and who. Her look became a bit suprised. Not negative, no. Like a normal suprise. Does she dream or what? Is... No, it can't. For her unbelievable. It never is true! This is surley a dream!  
"S... Sonic?", she borught out a bit suprised. He nodded. "Sorry for not telling your earlier", he apologized and jumped down in front of the green haired goddess.  
"What are you doing her!?", she asked. "I... I tought you... No, wait. You want to tell for the person, right?" Her face turned a bit red now. Maybe of embarassment, maybe not. She couldn't control herself right now or realize. It was hard now.  
The hedgehog shook his head. "No. I don't want", he explained. "I wrote this note and said Pit to give it to you." "So Pit knew it all", she tought. "I knew he lied! But don't complain now Palutena! Try to calm down! ... I can't!" "I... Is it a joke?", she asked shuttering. He shook his head again. "No, it isn't. Don't try to find an excuse. I know the truth!", he explained.  
"What? What do you know?"  
"How... How you feel for me. And I never tought that. That was all of sudden for me because I never excepted that."  
"So Pit talked again. I don't know if I should kill him or not."  
"Don't. He just answerd me my question. I was a bit worried."  
"Why?", she asked. "You don't have to." "Acting strange the past days. Who wouldn't worry?", the male explained.  
"Because you think of me as a friend, right?"  
He shook his head. "No. Not because of that. More", he began. "A best friend? Or even a bud?", Pal asked.  
"No! Because... Because... Did you understand the 'flirt' a while ago?"  
"Which flirt?"  
"When you asked me about the relationship of me and Amy."  
"There was a flirt?"  
"Yeah... At least a bit. But you reacted normal of that so... I tought you don't feel the same."  
"Oh. Know I understa...", but interrupted herself after she tought a little bit. Hasn't this hedgehog said before:'A goddess could never fall for me'? Can't he choose!?  
"I tought **YOU** could never fall for a goddess because of the range difference you said!", Palutena remembered. "No, I never said that! I said it could never work out because of that! Or tought", Sonic remembered. "I still can fall for a goddess."  
"Really? Then you fell for Vi..."  
"Nope! And I tought I made clear that I fell in love with you Pal!"  
After that there was silence. Sonic turned a bit red after this. It looked a bit strange. Actually he isn't shy. But this time... It seemed to be.  
Also she didn't know what to say. He knew the truth with her, but she didn't. It was a bit sudden now. And a bit fast. Well, but actually that would fit his name. He never does things slow.  
But she turned a bit more red then before with a suprised look. But also she was very happy about this. He felt the same. So that would mean... She won! She won against Amy! That is great!  
"Er... Well... Do you want to ask now if...", the goddess wanted to guess, but the hedgehog interrupted with nodding. "Yeah. I want to ask if you want to go out with me", he continued her sentences. "But if it's too fast for you I completly understand. I can wait."  
"Wait? I tought you are not the type who waits too long."  
"Actually yes. But I also have to understand others. That's why I could wait."  
She shook her head. "No. I would love to. It's not too fast", she suddenly responded with a smile. "Just the only brigarde is..."  
Suddenly Sonic also frighented and turned around. "Damn! I forgot about Amy!", he suddenly shouted. "How shall I explain? Oh no, this is bad!" "You mean how we explain?", Pal suddenly said calm while she grabbed his shoulder.  
"We? What has that to do..."  
"I had, or have, a rival fight with her actually. And with your girlfriend it will be easier, am I right?"  
The hedgehog was a bit confused and turned his head to her. But the green haired was still smiling at him.  
"So... You accept?", he asked to make sure. She nodded. "Of course", she said to him. He smiled back to her. It felt a bit strange but now they're a couple... And tomorrow will also wake up as one. Life couldn't be better for them in this moment.

* * *

And that's how they found together.  
**THE E... Wait a second...** No, it's not! It still goes on!  
I don't end at the confession. The war still goes on! It isn't over yet! ... At least not for Amy and Palutena! ... Or Amy... Or... Whatever!  
I won't continue for too long, but a few chapters should do. Like I said... It's not over!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.  
Also if some of you the confession came a bit too early... I didn't want that you wait too long for the confession. That would also be not very good, right?


	8. A mad Amy and Chatterbox Pit

"Hey, have you heard?", Falcon asked the boxer Little Mac. They hung out together in the cafeteria. Nobody liked Falcon very much, espacilly the women, but Mac seemed to understand him, or at least tried. They were good terms with each other.  
"What is it?", he asked, but not very curious. "The thing about Palutena and Sonic", the F-Zero champion continued.  
"With Sonic and palutena? What is with them?"  
"Well... Many smashers say they're dating since one week I think."  
Mac almost spit out his juice he was drinking. Now his look was more suprising. "What did you say? I tought he and the stupid, pink hedgehog are dating", he said. "I tought that too. But it seems like he wasn't at all", Captian Falcon explained.  
"Impossible!"  
"It is true."  
"Don't you think it is a bit akward too? I mean, Sonic is a hedgehog, Palutena a goddess who looks like a human."  
"Not really. Sonic isn't 100% hedgehog. The half or under the half if I read right. I'm more jealous of him. To have someone as pretty as palutena. I wish I could have a chance. But she doesn't notice me."  
"Um... No. You are just annoying because you tried to flirt over 100 times, but she noticed. You're a womanazier", the boxer sighed. Suddenly the head of the captian went down. He started to cry a bit. "You don't have to tell me I have bad luck with women! That makes me cry!", and started to cry. The boxer gluped. He was a bit nervous. "I... I'm sorry Falcon. I... I didn't mean to hurt you!", he apogalized.  
"So they say Sonic and Grosstena are dating", someone said to herself while leaning against the door of the cafeteria. She had a furious look on her face. "I should ask if it's true. Sonic is MY boyfriend."

Sonic was in his room, listening to music. Yes, he is the type for adventure, but sometimes even he needs some peace.  
he tought nothing bad, just listened to his music. But a short while and someone knocked on his door. He paused, stood up and went to the door. He opened but after that shocked. She stood in front of his door. She had her big hammer in her hands and was full of anger. "Sonic...", she grummled. "A... Amy? H... Hey, I didn't except you today", he greeted her a bit nervous. "What is it today?" "You know what!", she yelled a bit furious. "Is it true? Are you two dating!? I want an answer right now!"  
"First: Calm down! Second:Who do you mean!?"  
"You and the stupid goddess Palutena!"  
The blue hedgehog nodded. "But how did you found out?", he asked. "How? I listened to Captian Falcon and Little Mac!", the pink hedgehog explained in an angry tone. "You dirty cheater!"  
"So the whole mansion knows? But how?", Sonic plopped up in his mind. "Who is a cheater here? Not me!", he yelled back then. "You are! If you don't like me tell me in person!", Rose yelled back.  
"We were never dating!"  
"Oh yes, we were!"  
"No we were not! Since when?"  
"Since a while ago! But now I break up!"  
Silence. "I can live with that", the male suddenly spoke out very calm. "W... What? You're not fighting over me?", the female asked shocked. He nodded.  
"You're so dead Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The Goddess of Light and her servant wanted to go to the watchers room. They had a team smash together in the 8-Smash mode against these teams: Team Falco and Samus, NOT in her Zero Suit, Team Olimar and Alph and the last team, but not very last, Team female Robin and Iggy.  
Palutena had a bright grin on her face. "A very good mode like the last week Lady Palutena?", Pit asked her. She nodded. "Did he promise to watch?" "Of course", she answerd. "Is there another reason for me to be happy?"  
"Not that I would know. You just know by yourself."  
But then they heard someone screaming in panic. "HELP!", he yelled. "SHE IS CRAZY! SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!" They stopped and saw someone running past them. "Wasn't this...", the angel just brought out. "It can just be Sonic", the goddess agreed. "Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you!", a female voice shouted and also ran past the two.  
"And this was..."  
"Yes, it was Amy. But how does she know that? We didn't told her yet."  
"Maybe she heard from the other Smashers", the Servant of Light explained. "The other smashers? But they are not suppose to know it... Except you", the green haired said.  
"Really? You just told me not to tell Amy so I told the other smashers."  
"And anybody other. Pit... Don't you listen to me probably?"  
"I do Lady Palutena! But I can't remember you said that to me!", he explained. The goddess sighed. "Well, we can't change it now", she said.  
"Even if I have a lot trust in him I won't tell him a secret like this ever again", she decieded in her toughts.


	9. Beach Day!

Today was one of the days of the year which every smasher was excited about- The Beach Day! At this day all of the smashers went to the beach for a relaxing day. That means no smashs one whole day. But it's always fun for everyone! Well, but that doesn't mean that some non-smashers sneak in without promission. Well, they were not thrown out because Masterhand didn't notice them. He was always at the mansion to watch over Crazyhand. If Crazyhand would stay alone there would be no mansion. And this wouldn't be fun at all.  
"I think I'm gonna love this day!", Pal announced while streching herself. She already finished putting on her bikini and was already outside the beach.  
Her bikini was pure white, like you could except from someone who is the Goddess of Light, with some ribbons, also in white. She tied her hair to a ponytail. It wasn't that bad looking.  
"Today I should forget the stress with Amy and have some fun! She isn't here so it should be easy", she told herself. But then a female voice suddenly shouted:"Who said that? I Am here today!" The green haired turned around and was a bit suprised.  
The pink hedgehog WAS here. She wore a red upper part of a bikin, but the lower part was covered with a skirt with a lot polka dots.  
"How boring your bikini even is. Really, you want to impress Sonic with that?", she scoffed. "Well, at least I have the right mass for this bikini while you... Is flat chasted even the right word?", the goddess contered. "But what are you doing here? You're not allowed too? And also the 'war' is already over. I won, you can't change that."  
"First answer: Masterhand won't regonize because he isn't here. Second answer: Yeah, right. It's not over yet. You didn't win. It's still on!"  
"Since when? I tought you would also think it's over when somebody wins."  
"Like you wish! I still fight over him which means I truly love him!"  
"If you really love him you would respect his choice and wouldn't act like that!"  
"You have to fight over your love Grosstena! And I think you didn't get that!"  
"Sure, I agree. But you also have to know when it's over stupid pinky fangirl!"  
They looked furious at each other, very furious. You could feel that they're not over the rivality yet. At least the blue hedgehog could feel that who watched them from a distance. Even if he has a swimming trunks on he doesn't come to the idea to swim, maybe standing in the water. He can't so why should he? Also there are other things to do like beach volleyball or chilling.  
He sighed when he saw them. "It can't be", he wispered. "Please. This has to be a phase."

"Hey guys! Who wants to play a few rounds volleyball?", Mega Man shouted in the round. "Finally! I am in Rock!", Sonic replied and stood up. He did nothing other but sitting in a shadow of a umbrella for a few minutes. And it was boring. "How much people needs a team?", he asked his best bud. "Three!", the blue robot replied. "Actually I wanted to have four per team so Mario, Pac, you and me could play together but one has to be in the team against us... If Pac and Mario also want to play." "Of course we want! With who you discussed the size of the teams?", both, Mario and Pac-Man, shouted from behinde. "Really? Oh, I forgot. I delted that accendently out of my file", Rock explained.("That's nothing new", Sonic said from the side while grinning and laughed a bit). "Anyway Mario. Have you asked Peach?" "Yes-a, I have. She doesn't-a want to play-a now", he answerd. "So I will be in your-a team Rock." "Me too. Since I don't have someone who I could ask for my team", the yellow muncher said. "I thnik then I have to play against you three. And also I don't mind", the blue hedgehog suddenly said very calm. "Mind if I ask if Pal wants to join us?" "You don't need. I'm already in!", somebody already announced. It was Palutena of course who plopped out of nowhere.  
"Great. Now you only need one more in your team and we can begin!", Mega man explained. "I know that by myself. But who else would want? The ones who want are already playing on the other volleyball field", Sonic said. "Me! I'm here too!", another female voice shouted from behinde. He turned around... Amy!? No good idea! Bad idea!  
He looked for someone other who wanted, but nobody came. "Allright", the male hedgehog said then. "There is also no other left." "They should be in spererated teams", he just tought.  
"Okay, now we're complete! Let's begin!", Rock Man told the others. They nodded and went to their sides of the field. Team Mario, Pac-Man and Mega Man against Sonic, Palutena and Amy.  
The match started. The robot boy did the impact of the match. First it went on normal. No arguing of the two woman in Sonic's team. He felt glad about this. "Seems like I had too much worries. They defently know where to stop", he tought but concentrated again. But that happened after the hedgehog missed the ball...  
"Dang! One of you has to try it!", he announced. Both nodded and tried to. Each of them tried to reach it but they crashed together and fell down. The ball touched the ground. One more point for Rock's team.  
"Hey! Look better where you are going!", Amy shouted a bit furious. "Me? You were not looking! And also the ball was closer to me so you could have stayed at your position Amy!", Pal yelled back.  
"Sorry if I try to impress my boy... no, ex-boyfriend to get him back!"  
"Oh, not again! Listen, if you wanted to argue with me again you could have gone to the other team!"  
"Why not you?"  
"Because he wanted to ask me if I join them."  
"Yeah, right. Proof?"  
"Moments ago maybe!?"  
"You can say a lot."  
"It's the truth. Or do I have to reminde you!?"  
"Try me!"  
"Umm... Ladies...", Pac-Man began. "Calm down", Mega Man continued the sentence. "This is-a a team sport-a. You can't-a argue right now", the red plumber explained, or tried. They didn't listen. Sonic just sighed. "Sorry, I knew it was a bad idea to put them int he same team or join at all", he said. "I apogalize." "No, it's not your fault Sonic. They're like that. You can't change that", Rock said. "It's my fault. Guess how it started? They fought over me a couple of days ago", he told them.  
"Hey! Do you have place for one more? Now I feel like playing!", somebody shouted to them. Everyone, except Palutena and Amy who were still arguing, turned around. Peach ran to them.  
"Sure. Because I'm out", the blue hedgehog explained. "Have fun!" And without somebody could question him he ran away as fast as he could.  
"Wow. He really thinks it's annoying", Pac noticed. "Yeah- I would-a be too", Mario told him. "It's-a not easy to deal with-a this situations I think." "Umm, what? I don't understand", Peach said confused. "No need to understand Peach. You don't need. We also don't really", the blue robot replied.  
"Okay. We have finished. We're ready for the next round!", Amy told them and stood up. Also the goddess did. But they had a confused look. "Where is Sonic?", both asked at the same time. "He? Well... He didn't want to play anymore", Mega Man explained to them. "We don't understand why." "Oh, I know why. I will apogalize later", Pal said suddenly. "Now I don't want to ruin my fun while playing. So, can we continue?" "Umm... Sure...", Pac-Man muttered a bit. "If we could get the ball."  
"Oh, of course. There you go boys!"

The whole day Mega Man, Mario, Pac-Man, Amy, Palutena and Peach played volleyball together. And it was suprising, Amy didn't argue with Pal anymore for the rest of the day. It was so much fun actually they forgot the time and played until the sunset came. Sonic?He was somewhere else. Maybe with Dark Pit, since he was far away from the others and Sonic was also.  
The others went to the cabines, changing. Except the goddess. She sat down a the beach. She said because she wanted to wait for her boyfriend because he hasn't come yet. But also because she wanted to watch the sunset.  
"Sonic really takes his time", she sighed while watching. "I hope he isn't hurt or something." "Hey, what are you still doing outside? You should go in already", somebody told her. Why do I have to keep is as a secret anyways? You know who it is. Right, Sonic. Who else?  
She turned her head to him. "Oh, there you are. You're not this slow actually", she remarked. "Well, I couldn't run because someone was too slow for my speed", he explained.  
"Pittoo?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because he wasn't there the whole time either."  
"Oh, right."  
"Also I wanted to say apogalize for the argument during the match. It's a habit of us two."  
"I know. I didn't take it serious later. But you also could try not to get in this too much with Amy."  
"True."  
A moment of silence. "Anyway, better go in. It gets cold", the hedgehog told her. "Same for you", she replied.  
"I know. But you're still sitting here."  
"Because the scenery is nice."  
"Scenery? Which one?"  
"I never excepted that you're that unromantic and don't know what I mean."  
"You mean the sunset? It's just a sunset."  
The green haired sighed. "Really, you are. I knew that you're not really that type, but at least a little bit", Pal remarked. "Hey, what is that suppose to mean? I can be if I want!", the hedgehog yelled a bit. "I just saw it a bit too long!"  
"Well, but now it's not like usual I think. Just look and you will see."  
And that's what the blue blur did. He starred but his eyes widned up a bit. "It really isa beautiful scenery", he addmited now. "That's what I said before", the green haired stated.  
"Well, if I see this I actually want to stay longer."  
"Alone?"  
"Not alone. It's a lot nicer to see this with you Pal."  
He had a light smile on his face. She just giggled a bit. "I am glad you think so", she just said because then somebody interupted with:"Hey lovebirds! Hurry up and go changing! Do this talk back in the mansion!" They gasped and turned around. The bounty huntress Samus saw them and looked a bit annoyed at them.  
"Come on Samus. I don't want to sound mean to you but you're just jealous because Snake wasn't allowed to come!", the green haired goddes teased the blond bounty hunter a bit. She turned a bit red and turned her head away. "I am not! He doesn't mean anything to me, this perverted idiot!", she yelled back. "Anyway go in and change already you two!"  
"Yeah, yeah. We got it", the couple said calm.  
And that's how Sonic's and Palutena's beach day ended.


	10. Amy's last plan-A mad Sonic

It was a nice, sunny day at the Smash-Mansion. Everything was peacful, if you count the ongoing Smashes out. but actually... Yes, everything peaceful.  
The hedgehog and the goddess went out today to the Smash-Café for lunch. Pal wanted to cook something because today they wanted to eat lunch together, without other people around but since Sonic knew how bad her cooking skills are he invited her to the café. It should be the best for both sakes.  
They chatted a while about the beach day a few days ago since nothing really special happened the past days, at least nothing very important... Except Amy, but that was normal too, soo...  
Sonic wanted to began what he did after running away but then suddenly the phone vibrated he had layed on the table.  
"A message? Again?", he just sighed. "This time I should read it. Wait a minute." "Just go ahead", she told him and continued eating.  
He took it and opened. "What? 110 messages? From who?", the male hedgehog tought suprised. He opened his message box and... After he read the name it was obvious. More than obvious. Actually he was more calm witht hat but that wasn't the first time from the person. From Amy. The 10th time this week!  
He started to grummle a bit. "What does she think?", he tought. "Can't she leave me in peace right now?" He opened one. It read:  
_Hey Sonic!  
How is it going in the Smash-Café. Mind if I join?  
_"H... How does she know that...", he tought and looked around. After he looked trough the window on the back he starred with a mix of a confused and angry look. The pink hedgehog stood there. She noticed her crush, smiled at him and waved to him. But he just continued starring. But after a while he decieded to stand up. Of course the green haired noticed and looked at him.  
"Where are you going?", she asked him. "I have to do something very fast. I will be back in a minute", he explained and ran off. She looked a bit questioning. "Something to do? I'm curious what", he said to herself.

"Where did he go?", Rose asked herself. "I should ask him with a message." "No, you won't", somebody told her from behinde. SHe turned around with a suprised look, but also a bit happy. "Sonic? You came here?", she asked suprised. She nodded. "How great! do you finally saw that...", she wanted to exlaime but he interupted with:"No! Never in my life! I already have someone other! Please get that in your head!"  
"Grosstena?"  
"You mean Pal."  
"However she's called. Did you finally change your mind?"  
"No, I haven't. Why would I do that after a few weeks?"  
"Just asking."  
"Anyway... That's not what I want to tell you... Something other...", the blue hedgehog began a bit furious. But the pink one still smiled. "What is it Sonikku?", she asked friendly. Slowly his eyes had a furious look. He mad a sigh first. Then he yelled at her very, very furious:"First: Quit calling me Sonikku! Second, quit following me all around! Thrid, stop sending me messages you annoying, stupid fangirl! You are just crazy! Nobody would fall for you! I repeat myself: You annyoing, stupid, crazy female hedgehog! The one who would fall for you has to be as crazy as you! Stop already! I hate it! I hate you! Go! Just go!"  
Amy stood there, a bit shocked of the words. Sonic never sounded like that. Never! The first time he seemed to be really, and that means really, mad at her. Nobody said something in this few seconds.  
"W... What...", she suddenly wispered. A few tears came out of her eyes. "N... No way... You don't..." "Hate you? Sometimes I could actually! Leave ma alone allready! I feel nothing for you!", he continued yelling.  
"N.. Not true...", she continued wispering. Suddenly she started to cry. "SONIC YOU BIG IDIOT!", she yelled suddenly, pushed him aside and ran away as fast as she could. Right now she felt heartbroken. It can't be... It really is true. He felt nothing for her. But he doesn't have to be so mean to her.  
He fell down on the ground. Suddenly he noticed what he has done. He gasped and shouted to her:"No! Amy! Wait a second!" But she didn't hear, didn't turn back either.  
"Oh no. What have I done now? It's right that I don't like her the way she does, but I didn't want to call her annoying, stupid and crazy", he told himself. "I know I should apogalize but I bet she will avoid me. What shall I do now?"  
"Oh, I think I got the problem", somebody behinde a wall at the café tought and suddenly smiled. "First step: Get someone new for her. Second step: Let Sonic apogalize. This should be the best plan", she tought happily. "This will work without spells."

* * *

So, to tell you the next chapter will be the last and final chapter of this Fanfiction. I hope you look forward to it.  
Also thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews and views on this Fanfiction. I never excepted that one of my first fanfictions becomes this... well, lets say popular since I don't know any better word now, espacilly I never excepted this one. But that even makes me more happy and motivated me to write even more. I try my best at the last chapter!


	11. Final!-And everyone is happy

"Amy! I finally found you!", someone shouted to the pink hedgehog. She turned around, still with a sad face. "THe annoying goddess?", she asked a bit suprised and sobbed a bit. "What do you want?" "First I ask you to use my name Palutena. And second I know what's going on", she explained calm and friendly.  
"You? How, you wer not around so you don't understand it. After all YOU can be happy, while I..."  
"You cannot. I think now you got you got dumped... In a bit mean manner yesterday."  
"Wh... What are you saying!? How do you know!?"  
"I hid and listened to you two. That's why I know."  
Amy stilll had a suprised look in her eyes. "Do you want to laugh at me?", she asked. "No, I won't. I wanted to help you", the green ahired goddes explained.  
"You? help me? You lie."  
"I don't. And I just know the best way. You have to get a new crush, the easiest way to get over Sonic!"  
"Get over... But he's the only one for me!"  
"Are you sure? There are many other boys out there. Give it a try at least."  
She sighed. "Okay, okay. But just a try. Introduce me to some", she accepted, but sounded a little bit annoyed.  
"Sure!"

"So this is Amy Rose Lady Palutena?", Pit asked after his goddess told him to come per telepathy. She nodded. Then she turned her head to Amy.  
"Amy, can I introduce you to my royal servant, the leader of my army, Pit?", she asked her friendly and with a smile. The female hedgehog just looked at the angel but then turned around. "Boring. As boring as his mean twin", she said all of sudden. "You mean Dark Pit?", he asked. "If he's called that, then yes", Amy answerd. "But still, he's boring. Can we get to the next please?"  
Pal sighed. "I think it will become very hard", she said out loud. "Hard? What?", the brown haired asked her.  
"To find another crush for Amy. Really. She just has Sonic in her head."  
"Why not copiying him with a potion?"  
"What if he also yelles at her and calls her crazy?"  
"Why should he do that? Sonic is a nice guy actually... Not always, but he still is."  
"You're right, but something happened yesterday."  
"What? I want to know Lady Palutena! This time I won't tell anybody!"  
"later Pit. Know I have business to do", the Goddess of Light told her servant and went away with the pink hedgehog. He starred at them a bit confused.  
"I really want to know."

And so it went on for a long while. Palutena tried to introduce her to all diffrent male smashers but all were boring. She even did with Captian Falcon but the same result like with every female smasher- Amy hates him the most out of them all.  
"At this rate she will die alone if there's just Sonic for her", she tought a bit frustrated. "There has to be someone. Who I haven't tried yet? Oh, I have it! There are still Meta Knight, male Robin, Fox and Little Mac left! Also Pika... No, not the yellow electro mouse. He's too arrogant and also eats too much. She will probably say he's boring. But I have the feeling I forgot one in the list. But who?"  
"Hey, who's this guy?", a female voice suddenly asked her. It was the voice of the pink hedgehog. The goddess turned around and asked:"Who do you mean?" Without asking a second time the hedgehog pointed to a muscular man. Quiet muscular. He had blue hair.  
"That's Ike", she answerd. "But I guess you won't like him since he is one of the two prankster in the mansion. Lets continue search..." "He looks so cool! Even cooler than Sonic! I think I'm falling for him!", Rose interupted and sounded a bit dreamly, also starred at the swordman like that. "Ike is his name. How perfect! I know it! We're meant for each other! He's goign to be my new boyfriend!"  
"Really? Then go to...", Palutena wanted to sugges but it looked like Amy read her mind because this one ran to him and confessed all of sudden... Well, she just saw him a few seconds ago and already did. Ike was suprised and just gluped after he heard that and ran away. Amy ran after him.  
The goddess was just able to giggle because of that. "I think this problem is solved. I should show Sonni", she told herself and also went off.

"So what is it you wanted to show me Pal?", the blue hedgehog asked while both stood outside the mansion. "Wait and see", his girlfriend told him. They waited a few minutes until a male voice yelled annyoed:"Don't follow me! Go and follow the blue hedgehog!" "You mean Sonic? Oh, don't worry. He means nothing to me anymore. You're the only one for me Ike!", a female voice replied happily.  
"What!? Are you kidding me!? You don't know me!"  
"But I will in a record of time!"  
Suddenly an annoyed Ike went past them, followed by a fangirling Amy. Sonic just starred suprised, very suprised. "Poor Ike", he wispered a bit shocked. "That's what I meant", Pal answerd giggling. She tought this was cute and never saw it this way. Maybe because they were rivals a few minutes ago.  
"Hey! What about me!? I look better than my best friend!", a high pitched voice suddenly yelled when Ike and my were out of sight. "You have a bad taste miss Fangirly!" A little, yellow Pokémon ran after them. The couple looked down. It was Pikachu who looked a bit jealous. Maybe because he didn't get the girl. Yeah, he even would be happy if he has a crazy fangirl as his fangirl.  
"Okay. Do I have to understand THIS now?", Sonic just brought out of his mouth. Palutena was also very suprised. "I didn't know that", she explained. "That's new to me too."  
"Well, but at least Amy stopped following me. And I tought it will never stop. You're behinde this, am I right?"  
She frighented for a short time and then looked to the blue hedgehog. "H... How do you know!? I tought you wouldn't notice!", she said and sounded a bit embarassed. "Well, even if you could think I'm stupid I am actually not. Do you really think I thought this happens out of nowhere? No, it doesn't", he explained. "Oh, and also I saw you going around with Amy introducing her to some males. I was able to explain all by myself."  
"That's why... And I tought you weren't around at this places at this time."  
But then the green haired tought a bit. "Well, since Amy is out now and I think she forgave you without your apogalize I also have a question...", she began out of sudden. "Why haven't you kissed me yet? I tought you do everything very fast."  
After this question her boyfriend gluped and turned a bit red. "What?", he asked a bit shocked. "Umm... I tought you didn't want because... Because..." "I never asked for it?", she continued. "After a few years with another one around you still don't understand woman?"  
"Hey wait. You two are different from each other. You can't compare that!"  
"Really? But all girls and women work the same when it goes about love."  
"I'm sure not."  
"It is true. You can't deny that fact."  
He sighed. "Allright, allright. I got it already", he said. "So you want that I do, am I right?" She nodded. "To let this end like that, are you sure?" She nodded again.  
"Okay then. But can you come down at least? I can't reach you if you don't do."  
"I know, I know. Don't worry."  
She doughed a little bit. now their faces were not very far away. He just had to move a bit and they would touch.  
"I feel a bit nervous", he tought. "This is the first time I do that. I don't want to creep her out!" But then He nodded. he moved his head a bit up and... I think you know what comes next. Do I have to tell you? Fine, fine. Finally, a kiss!  
But it lastet just a few seconds, not very long. Sonic's face was a bit heated up what actually never was really the case. "I... I hope I did nothing wrong", he wispered. Palutena just starred a few seconds but then smiled.  
"So you can be shy, how cute", she giggled a bit. "Shy? Me? I'm not!", he suddenly yelled.  
"Oh yes you are. I see it in your face."  
"That... That is just immagination!"  
"BACK OFF YOU STUPID GIRL!", somebody yelled suddenly. Both turned their heads to the right. There they saw Ike, running away past them and looking frustrated.  
"Come back Ike! I Don't run away from your new girlfriend!", someone other yelled and ran after him. It was his new fangirl. How suprising.  
Suddenly also Pikachu showed up and shouted a bit angrily:"Hey! What about me!? I'm the awsome one of us two! I'll kill you for this bud!" and also ran after the two.  
The hedgehog and the goddess sighed. "Why they had to ruin this moment?", both tought at the same time.

**THE END**

* * *

**A few words at the end:**  
I hope you enjoyed this Fanfic very much and had fun with it. I have to say I had very much fun writing on it and was also a lot motivated to write it because of you guys! Thank you so much for just reading! It makes me a lot happy!  
So thanks for reading! I better stop now before I talk to much. Also thank you for the support! I never excpeted this much.


End file.
